<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distractions and Disbelief by RedXD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523571">Distractions and Disbelief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD'>RedXD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Assistant Beef, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Model Etho, Modeling, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Photographer Etho, Photography, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, assistants, i have pulled this from my arse, sorta?, this is absolute garbage by the way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc is having issues with his new assistant.<br/>Etho is having issues being a model.</p>
<p>Beef is a mess and he just wants things to get worked out.</p>
<p>(or)</p>
<p>Literally just model au bullshit with simp Beef and insecure Etho and good friend Doc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Etho &amp; Docm77, Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, lowkey this is all mostly platonic but there's some briefly mentioned romantic implications</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distractions and Disbelief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ngl this is absolute garbage, i know i say that kinda often bc i usually don't feel great about oneshots, but legit this time I just genuinely hate the oneshot, I wouldn't be posting this but it took me a while so I'm gonna just post it anyways; I highkey went full brain rot and just kinda combined a bunch of shit,,, I plan to write more for this Model/Agency AU (Just as I plan to write more for the Superhero BDoc AU) but for now have this, don't have high expectations</p>
<p>As for what my next oneshots are, i have a load of unfinished/started/ideas for oneshots, but lately I've been genuinely stuck when it comes to picking one</p>
<p>http://www.strawpoll.me/42381095</p>
<p>if you wanna vote for my next oneshots n stuff, i made a poll bc i genuinely don't know what i wanna write next (other fanfic writers pls don't snatch them without askin lol bc it's likely i will eventually write most of these)</p>
<p>If you have ideas/requests that you think i'd wanna write then i'm always up for chatting about stuff on discord: @Red XD#1132 (boop)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doc has discovered that Beef is the worst assistant in the world.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t be so annoying if it wasn’t for where he works.</p>
<p>The Hermit Modeling and Photography Agency. Known for its beautiful photography and diverse photos filled with perfectly fitting models. He’s a proud member of the agency, being a long term photographer.</p>
<p>So: one would expect that someone like Doc would get a <em>useful </em>assistant.</p>
<p>At first, Beef seemed like a great assistant. He’s timely and despite him probably working better as a boss than an assistant, he gets things done well. The first two weeks were pure bliss.</p>
<p>Doc’s workload lessened and he made a new confidant in Beef.</p>
<p>Then he had a photoshoot with Etho.</p>
<p>It’s not a common occurrence for Etho to be a model, considering he technically works for the agency as a photographer alongside Doc. However, occasionally, they won’t find the right complexion or face for the type of photos desired so Etho has quickly become a double sided coin. Both a photographer and a begrudgingly continuous model. Etho hates it. He’s constantly mentioning how he isn’t a good pick and how he’s better suited behind the camera. It doesn’t change the fact that he goes along with it anyway, him being the Canadian he is.</p>
<p>The photoshoot was themed around a specific clothing store that sponsored the shoot. The company’s clothes were chilly and Alaskan feeling, so Etho became an easy choice.</p>
<p>Doc’s not quite sure if Beef had met Etho before the shoot.</p>
<p>All he knows is Beef seemed distracted constantly. Not to mention when Doc asked for water during one of the breaks, Beef not only brought it extremely late, but instead of water all he brought was juice.</p>
<p>The buffoon didn’t seem to notice that he’d brought the wrong drink, more busy gawking at the studio as if it was his first time there.</p>
<p>It only got worse.</p>
<p>Beef would outright get the models mixed up. Whenever Doc asked him to go check up on Bdubs or False, he ended up going and bothering Etho. Doc would repeat the model name over and over, yet Beef always went to the wrong room.</p>
<p>More and more incidents occurred and these days, Doc wonders if he should get a new assistant.</p>
<p>Right now, that thought is more delightful than ever.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is he an idiot?!</em>
</p>
<p>Beef stands with the wrong drink again. It’s the millionth time, but he only seems to do it during some photoshoots.</p>
<p>“Beef, I asked for a coffee. This isn’t even a drink, it’s almonds.”</p>
<p>The brunette doesn’t respond, eyes stuck on Etho and Ren on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>“Beef?”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“BEEF?!”</p>
<p>All eyes move to Doc and he crosses his arms with a frown.</p>
<p>The annoying assistant finally moves his eyes back to Doc.</p>
<p>His face is red in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Uh yes?”</p>
<p>Doc feels the irritation pinch at his insides, as if needles are poking him each chance they get.</p>
<p>“I asked for a <em>coffee.</em>”</p>
<p>Navy eyes dart to the bag of almonds in Beef’s hands. The red only worsens on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh- Sorry. I thought you said… Almonds. I’ll go get your coffee.” He offers, scratching the back of his neck. His goddamn eyes move once more to Etho and Ren. His grasp tightens on the almonds and then he’s rushing to go and get Doc’s damned coffee. At least that’s what Doc assumes (and hopes).</p>
<p>If it wasn’t for the fact that most days, Beef is still a great assistant… He’d definitely be fired by now.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Etho doesn’t think he’s pretty.</p>
<p>It’s not a depressing thought of self hatred. Not really.</p>
<p>He just simply doesn’t believe he’s abnormally attractive. He’s not pretty or hot, he’s just kind of average. Maybe less than average, considering the varying scars he’s got.</p>
<p>It’s not a super emotional opinion, more of a unanimous fact.</p>
<p>Even so, Etho knows that he’s a lot paler than most of his other coworkers. None of the models are particularly pale, not like he is.</p>
<p>That’s why, at least he assumes so, he’s often being used as a replacement model for some of Doc’s photoshoots. Even though he’s a pasty pale, not a porcelain pale like Mumbo. But Mumbo is unbelievably camera shy, so it’s not shocking he remains behind the camera.</p>
<p>He acts as the model, when he has to, because he wants to aid Doc and his fellow photographers. If they want his help, he’ll help them with minimum pranks as possible. He’s no Grian.</p>
<p>But Etho can’t help but feel disappointed when he sees the final photos. He can tell that they’re well taken. The camera positioned perfectly each time to a point he’s almost jealous. The lighting and props and positioning for everything is almost always wonderful.</p>
<p><em>He’s</em> the problem. His eyes don’t match, so they always clash against whatever the color scheme is. Each time, at least one of his scars is visible and makes the entire photo feel strange and cluttered. No matter what Cleo does to try and give him a makeup made golden complexion, it never works and he can always see his stupidly pasty skin and eye bags.</p>
<p>Etho feels bad. He doesn’t want to ruin his friend’s photos. Most of the time he seems to be the only one to notice how terrible they look when he’s in them. It causes a growing guilt.</p>
<p>How do they not notice?</p>
<p>Why is it that only Etho can realize when Bdubs would clearly look better in that shot or how it’s obvious that Stress is much prettier for that photo?</p>
<p>It’s terribly stressful.</p>
<p>One day, he finally cracks.</p>
<p>There’s a shoot with animals. Dogs and hamsters and cats and various other cute creatures. The photoshoot is for a calendar and year of animals theme.</p>
<p>Grian, Bdubs, and him are the models for the photoshoot.</p>
<p>Bdubs and Grian get through the first few photos and when it comes to Etho's turn, he just can’t… do it.</p>
<p>He’s not pretty. He’s not a model. He takes photos. He looks at the world’s beauty, he isn’t a part of that beauty. That’s okay, he’s accepted it.</p>
<p>But he refuses to pretend to be pretty when he isn’t. He refuses to ruin a great photo.</p>
<p>“Etho, you ready for August?”</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m not pretty.</em>
</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>It comes out like dark sludge. It feels rude, as if he’s insulting Doc. But he really just wants the best for everyone. So why does he sound so horrible? Why does his voice sound like that?</p>
<p>“What’s up?”</p>
<p>Doc’s tone is laced in concern that only someone close to him like Etho or Bdubs would be able to sense.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m not even attractive in any sense.</em>
</p>
<p>“I think you should get a new model instead of me.”</p>
<p>The response is immediate, as if Doc can sense Etho’s pained heart. As if his sludgy, hateful voice doesn’t affect him. As if Doc can tell that his tone isn’t against him.</p>
<p>“Then who would you suggest? Most of the other models are busy today.”</p>
<p>Doc knows Etho well, though he supposes a best friend is expected to.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m just average… I’m not pretty.</em>
</p>
<p>His mismatched eyes flicker to the assistant in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>Beef.</p>
<p>He’s found Beef handsome, extremely pretty since the moment he met him. Dazzling blue eyes and broad shoulders.</p>
<p>They aren’t super close. But they’ve interacted many times.</p>
<p>Etho probably has an itty bitty schoolgirl crush on the assistant, but he doesn’t like to focus on it.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s pretty. He’s attractive.</em>
</p>
<p>“What about Beef?”</p>
<p>All eyes follow the direction of his own and stare at the brunette.</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>Doc seems unsure, “Why him?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Because you need someone beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I’m not beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Beef is.</em>
</p>
<p>His own reply is instantaneous. “Beef is much more fitting than I am. He’s attractive, so that wouldn’t be an issue. Plus I’d like to work on other things today…”</p>
<p>The excuse is simply to keep Doc moving toward a better solution.</p>
<p>Commotion starts as people move around and Beef becomes the replacement model in a flash.</p>
<p>Human bodies become a sea of fish and Etho swims through them, finding the darkest corner of the waters and using the shadows to slip away from the schools of moving fish.</p>
<p>His feet pound against the ground in uneven patterns. Etho’s camera is around his neck, having found its place home fast.</p>
<p>Slow paces. Step. Step.</p>
<p>Then the paces grow faster.</p>
<p>Step step. Step step.</p>
<p>Faster and faster.</p>
<p>Step step step step.</p>
<p>Before he can comprehend it, Etho is running. He lied about being busy. These days, he’s never preoccupied with his own photoshoot. Just preoccupied being the ugly model for someone else.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not pretty at all.</em>
</p>
<p>His mind is foggy and foggier. He can’t comprehend it.</p>
<p>There’s tall trees and sunny skies outside the building. White walls behind him.</p>
<p>He runs around to the side, he finds a shaded area with a wall on one side and a tree on the other.</p>
<p>
  <em>Average. Not even that.</em>
</p>
<p>Etho can’t stay standing at all when he stops running. He collapses onto the grasses, a large gray fence behind the tree connects to the end of the building, making a perfect corner for him to hide in. He’s always hiding.</p>
<p>
  <em>A bit ugly.</em>
</p>
<p>Why is he upset? Why is it that he feels jealous and hurt? He made all the decisions back there. Why does his chest feel so clogged? What’s wrong with him?</p>
<p>Liquid that burns like acid stings at the edges of his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Plain ugly.</em>
</p>
<p>It floods his face. He chokes, coughing and spitting and heaving for air. Messy mess mess. He probably looks worse. He made a good call. So why does he feel so sick and pained?</p>
<p>Why isn’t he happy?</p>
<p>Etho knows he isn’t model material. He knows he isn’t pretty. It’s not something to get upset over.</p>
<p>
  <em>Disgusting.</em>
</p>
<p>But yet he’s upset. He’s sobbing and gripping his shirt. He’s curled in a ball on the moist grass.</p>
<p>It’s so stupid. It’s not worth getting upset over. It really isn’t.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m hideous. I’m ugly. I’m disgusting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why are they all so pretty? Doc and Bdubs and Grian and Impulse and Tango and False and Cleo and-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And Beef.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh god He’s so much prettier than I could ever be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s remarkable in every way. It fits such a wonderful person.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s not fair.</em>
</p>
<p>He’s always known the world isn’t fair. The fact isn’t surprising.</p>
<p>
  <em>It all hurts.</em>
</p>
<p>He feels stupid. Stupid so stupid.</p>
<p>No one ever notices him in the grass. He leaves eventually. He goes home.</p>
<p>He calls in saying he feels sick.</p>
<p>He does feel sick. So so sick. Sick of himself.</p>
<p>Sick of his stupid ugly face.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Beef thinks he might have the biggest crush he’s had in a long while.</p>
<p>It’s crazy how fast it started.</p>
<p>Etho, the enigma model and photographer. He’s the prettiest thing Beef thinks he might have ever seen.</p>
<p>Shimmering, mismatched eyes. Porcelain pale skin. Fluffy snow hair. Like a perfect porcelain statue that Beef is scared to approach in fear he’ll shatter the beautiful man himself.</p>
<p>He’s not an idiot.</p>
<p>He realizes he becomes a complete buffoon of an assistant when Etho is involved… or not involved. But he’s tried to focus.</p>
<p>Etho seems to just be the worst of distractions. His small laughs and head tilts. Everything he does makes Beef’s heart explode.</p>
<p>Not to mention his photographs. Beef saw some of them and he almost wishes he wasn’t Doc’s assistant and was Etho’s. That thought has never left his mind. Doc would not be pleased with that being said.</p>
<p>And whenever Beef has gotten the models mixed up on purpose (it’s definitely on accident), Etho just laughs and says it’s alright.</p>
<p>It’s killing Beef.</p>
<p>And then things changed <em>a lot.</em></p>
<p>Etho is suddenly not the replacement model, <em>Beef</em> is. If it wasn’t for how weird things are, he’d probably be melting into a puddle because Etho admitted easily that he considers Beef attractive.</p>
<p>But he can’t focus on that.</p>
<p>Not when Etho has started working from home and Doc seems stressed about it but won’t tell Beef anything.</p>
<p>It’s stupid. So stupid. He just wants to know what’s going on. He wants to know if Etho is alright, but Doc is more silent than he’s ever been.</p>
<p>After two weeks of this tension and silence, Beef is done. Done with it.</p>
<p>“Doc, why are you so stressed?”</p>
<p>The German male blinks and an excuse roles off his tongue, but Beef can see it coming.</p>
<p>His voice grows irritated similarly to his heart, “Don’t say it’s about a photoshoot, you’ve been acting more off ever since Etho started working from home. What’s up? What are you refusing to tell me?”</p>
<p>There’s silence.</p>
<p>Doc’s eyes are dark and shaking. He pulls Beef into his office and as soon as the door is locked, he crumbles against the wall. Worry radiates off him thick like a blanket.</p>
<p>A small voice and even smaller explanation:</p>
<p>“He’s not okay.”</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Doc’s voice shivers and he looks broken up, “I don’t <em>know. </em>He won’t talk to me. I was going to talk to him after that last photoshoot, but he left so fast. He wants me to ignore it, but I can tell that <em>something</em> is wrong.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve never seen Doc like this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I thought I was the only one worried.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course Doc is even more worried.</em>
</p>
<p>He slips down and sits beside Doc.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should go to his house? Try and confront him?”</p>
<p>Doc’s laugh is pained. “I’ve tried. He never opens it for me, pretends he’s sleeping. He never sleeps in the afternoon, in fact he barely <em>sleeps. </em>I don’t think he wants to see me.”</p>
<p>Beef sighs and runs a confused hand through his hair, trying to think up some solution.</p>
<p>“What if I went?”</p>
<p>“What?” Doc looks at him as if he has three ears.</p>
<p>His eyes dart away, “I’ve been concerned too. I know me and Etho are just coworkers and it’s not like we’re as close as you and him are, but I care about him too. Maybe he’ll open the door if he doesn’t recognize who it is immediately… or something.”</p>
<p>The other stares a moment longer before shrugging, “Okay, but if he does open the door, please get through to him. Make sure he knows to talk to me. That I’m… worried.”</p>
<p>Beef smiles, “I will.”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Okay so in hindsight this is a terrible plan.</p>
<p>Beef feels nervous and out of place. He knows Etho won’t do shit. They’re not friends. They’re just coworkers. But Beef can’t help but hope that maybe he’s wrong. Maybe they <em>are</em> friends.</p>
<p>Even if deep down, a sad part of him knows that’s just wishful thinking.</p>
<p>He stands outside Etho’s apartment. The door terrifies him more than he’d thought.</p>
<p>All he has to do is knock.</p>
<p>The buzzer downstairs did squat, considering Etho didn’t even respond to the buzz. It’s pure luck Beef managed to slip in beside a resident.</p>
<p>How does he even know that this will be different?</p>
<p>He doesn’t. But he promised Doc he'd try.</p>
<p>Knock.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Knock knock.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Knock knock knock.</p>
<p>He’s about to give up when he hears quiet footsteps approach the door.</p>
<p>It unlocks and opens ever so slightly. He sees Etho, peeking through the crack in the door.</p>
<p>“Beef?”</p>
<p>His eyes are filled with confusion. Beef waves awkwardly and he pulls the door open just a bit more. Trying to keep Etho from shutting it in his face.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>Etho’s usual black face mask is off, his lips are pursed as he stares at him.</p>
<p>“Did Doc send you?” He asks finally.</p>
<p>Beef shakes his head, “Not really. I chose to come here.”</p>
<p>The pale man frowns, his eyes are dark with purple circles tracing them.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Because I like you. A lot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because Doc is a mess.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because I’m a mess.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because I want to be close to you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to cheer you up even though I have no right to.</em>
</p>
<p>“Can I step inside first?”</p>
<p>The thought bounces around in Etho’s eyes till he finally widens the opening and lets Beef inside.</p>
<p>They both sit down.</p>
<p>There’s a muddled silence and awkward energy that dances between them. The only sounds are the buzzing of Etho’s AC and Beef’s tapping leg.</p>
<p>Their mouths open and begin to fill the silence in unison.</p>
<p>“Can I get you anything? A water-“</p>
<p>“You’ve been working from home a lot lately-“</p>
<p>More silence.</p>
<p>Then a repeat.</p>
<p>“A water would be nice-“</p>
<p>“Yeah I have-“</p>
<p>They both stare at each other. It’s strange and weird.</p>
<p>And then they both have scrunching faces and the air shifts from awkward to something lighter.</p>
<p>Laughter echoes as they both enter a matching giggle fit.</p>
<p>Etho’s airy giggles are soft like cotton and for a moment Beef wonders if there’s any other sound he’d prefer to hear when waking up in the morning. That train of thought ends quickly though, his brain reminding him how creepy that thought probably is.</p>
<p>“Sorry- I uh, I’ll grab that water now,” Etho smiles.</p>
<p>Beef watches as he gets up and walks into his kitchen.</p>
<p>
  <em>So far so good.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He seems a lot more okay than I initially expected.</em>
</p>
<p>The other returns and offers the water. Taking it with a nod of thanks, he clears his throat awkwardly.</p>
<p>“So…”</p>
<p>A curious hum, “What’s got you here?”</p>
<p>He sips his water and mentally prepares.</p>
<p>“Doc and I were worried. He said you haven’t been responding.”</p>
<p>This shatters the relaxed expression decorating Etho’s face. His entire face darkens and he looks as if he’s been arrested or something.</p>
<p>Beef wishes he could click ctrl-z in real life.</p>
<p>The pale man sits there in silence for a minute or two before he heaves out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to make him panic or worry. How bad is he doing?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Why is he worried about Doc? It’s like an endless cycle of worry.</em>
</p>
<p>His response might be a little too late to be reassuring, “He’s doing okay. I think he just wants to make sure you’re doing okay. You sorta just up and disappeared.”</p>
<p>There’s a flicker of something in the mismatched eyes he’s been admiring for months.</p>
<p>It’s not a pleasant flicker, more like one that serves as a storm warning. Like there’s something bad brewing in Etho’s head.</p>
<p>“Yeah… It was selfish to do that. I just… can't take being his model anymore. I’m not… suited for it.” He mutters.</p>
<p>
  <em>What does he mean by that?</em>
</p>
<p>“Because you’re a photographer?”</p>
<p>Etho purses his lips, “Well yes- But it’s not just that. How do I describe this? Models need to be some certain level of attractiveness usually. That’s the big similarity between the popular models. I don’t reach that level is all.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Is he implying… he doesn’t think he’s attractive?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...Is he blind? I mean, I’d know about that by now right? But it feels like a reasonable possibility.</em>
</p>
<p>His response is immediate, “But you’re so pretty?”</p>
<p>The other’s eyes go wide above his red cheeks. He blinks for a moment and then the color drains.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to try and cheer me up or something. It’s not me being depressing, I’m simply being factual.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay scratch the blind idea, maybe he’s just kinda an idiot sometimes?</em>
</p>
<p>More fast paced responses.</p>
<p>“I’m not trying to be polite. I’m one-hundred percent serious in saying that you are literally the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met.”</p>
<p>The red cheeks return and suddenly Etho looks more confused than Beef has ever seen him.</p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>Beef laughs nervously, “It’s actually kinda distracting. How pretty you are, that is.”</p>
<p>“How-“</p>
<p>His voice comes out entirely earnest. “It’s your choice if you stop modelling obviously, but I don’t think the attractive thing you mentioned makes any sense because you easily are model level hot.”</p>
<p>With a smile, he watches as Etho’s eyebrows arch up.</p>
<p>His smile drops when Etho starts to cry.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait fuck no fuck fuck Doc is gonna fire me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it I made the angel cry fuck crap fuck</em>
</p>
<p>“You really think I’m pretty? You don’t think that I’m ugly?” Etho chokes out as he scrubs with his palms at his eyes.</p>
<p>Beef nods, unsure of what to do, “You’re not even close to ugly, you’re so pretty.”</p>
<p>The tears fall faster and Etho smiles bright. The smile slants and cracks, but it has way too much control over Beef’s heart. It makes him feel lightheaded.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’ve never— I’ve always disliked my appearance.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>It comes out before he can take it back.</p>
<p>Luckily, Etho’s face remains bright. “So many reasons… I just.. I’ve never liked it. I feel like I’m ruining Doc’s photos.”</p>
<p>Beef frowns, his voice is eager and disapproving, “You should tell him you feel like that. But for your information, you look extremely hot in basically all your photos.”</p>
<p>The other tilts his head to the side, his hair falling over his flushed face. His eyes peek through strands.</p>
<p>“Thank you…” He starts, “I don’t know… The agency <em>does </em>need more models, but I had always hoped I wouldn’t be a part of that increase. I haven’t been able to have my own photoshoot for three months.” He mumbles.</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s true… all the photos I’ve seen are older ones.</em>
</p>
<p>“What if I helped?”</p>
<p>Etho blinks, “You’ve only done one shoot. Do you even enjoy modeling?”</p>
<p>Beef hums, “I’ll admit, I <em>did </em>find it boring, but I’d get to stare at your lovely face the whole time right?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Being Doc’s assistant has perks. He flirts with Bdubs so much I’ve learned a thing or two.</em>
</p>
<p>However, instead of blubbering, Etho laughs. He stares at him between giggly snorts.</p>
<p>“You’re very persistent in trying to prove your point.” He whispers. “But if you don’t mind I think it’d be fun. I don’t have as much equipment here… but maybe in a few days?”</p>
<p>A nod.</p>
<p>The atmosphere is so much more comfortable.</p>
<p>He notices Etho fiddling his thumbs, “Thanks though. For checking up on me. I think I needed this… just talking to someone.”</p>
<p>“Anytime.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>